Gp32 is the single-stranded DNA (ssDNA)-binding protein of bacteriophage T4, which binds specifically, stoichiometrically, and with high affinity and cooperativity to single-stranded polynucleotides (Chase, J. W., et al. (1986) Annu Rev Biochem. 55, 103-36.). Gp32 plays a role in T4 DNA replication and recombination processes, by coating and stabilizing ssDNA regions generated. during DNA synthesis and recombination transactions. Gp32 binding removes secondary structure from ssDNA. Gp32 also binds to single-stranded RNA (ssRNA) molecules and thereby autoregulates its own translation. Gp32 has little or no affinity for double-stranded DNA or RNA molecules. In addition to ssDNA/ssRNA binding activities, biochemical activities ascribed to Gp32 include but are not limited to (Chase, J. W., et al. (1986) Annu Rev Biochem. 55, 103-36; Harris, L. D., et al. (1988) Biochemistry. 27(18), 6954-9; Kroutil, L. C., et al. (1998) J Mol Biol. 278(1), 135-46; Muniyappa, K., et al. (1984) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 81(9), 2757-61; Yonesaki, T., et al. (1989) J Biol Chem. 264(14), 7814-20.): (a) stimulation of T4 gp43 DNA polymerase; (b) stimulation of DNA strand exchange reactions promoted by T4 recombination proteins UvsX/UvsY and by E. coli recombination protein RecA; and (c) promoting reannealing between complementary ssDNA molecules. Gp32 is used in concert with T4 gp43 and other commercially available DNA polymerases and reverse transcriptases during various molecular biology protocols. Specifically, Gp32 is used to eliminate polymerase pausing at sequences of strong ssDNA secondary structure during DNA sequencing and site-directed mutagenesis procedures (Kroutil, L. C., et al. (1998) J Mol Biol. 278(1), 135-46.). Gp32 is also used to increase the fidelity and length of polymerase chain reaction (PCR) products generated by Taq and other thermostable DNA polymerases (Huang, H., et al. (1996) DNA Cell Biol. 15(7), 589-94.). Gp32 can also be used in electron microscopy as a cytological marker for ssDNA (Harris, L. D., et al. (1988) Biochemistry. 27(18), 6954-9.).